battle_campfandomcom-20200213-history
Passive Abilities
Passive Abilities are built into most monsters in Battle Camp; monsters with rarity, or Specials. Passives can be viewed in a monster’s profile. The passive will be located to the left of their active ability, with a circle shaped icon and a label beside it indicating the name. Unlike actives, which are activated manually by the user during battle, passives are always active as long as the monster has been paired with the required amount of corresponding zodiacs. All passives will give a boost of either defense, health, attack, restore, or any combination of the four. Specials have passives that will give an XP boost. Their corresponding images symbolize the boosts they give. The Star-Rating System Each monster has a star-rating visible from within the 'mgmt' or inventory, from 1 to 3 stars. This rating corresponds directly with their passive ability. Three star passives are generally the best, followed by two star, and then one star. However, three star passives require three other corresponding zodiacs on your team in order to activate, which is why some players choose to go for a split zodiac team of 3/2, with one and two star passives. However, it is recommended that you aim for one singular zodiac on your team and as many three star passives as possible for maximum strength. One star, two star and three star passives differentiate themselves generally by the stat boosts and/or the combinations of stat boosts they give, as well as whether they have limitations or not (such as ‘only active when hp is at a certain %’). The ‘best’ passives are generally believed to be those with attack and crit (chance to deal double damage), but of course it depends on your individual play style. The percentage boosts that passives will give are different depending on each monsters initial rarity. The Passive Abilites The following is a list of all existing passives as of Battle Camp version 2.2.8., listed in alphabetical order and organized into sections based on number of stars. All of the information here has been cited from the battle camp tumblr: http://battlecampapp.tumblr.com/passives - Thanks guys! * a ' * ' denotes passives for Specials, which require no zodiacs to activate One Star Passives One Star (When grouped with another monster of the same zodiac…) 'Confident ' This monster gains % increased attack when health is above 75%. Arguably one of the best one star passives. 'Glass ' This monster gains % increased attack at the cost of 25% decreased health. Gutsy This monster gains % increased attack when health is below 25% Healthy This monster gains 35% increased health at the cost of 25% decreased attack. 'Lucky ' This monster gains 30% chance to deal double damage when health is above 75%. 'Resistant ' This monster gains % increased element defense. 'Restorative ' This monster gains % increased recovery when health is below 25%. 'Spirited ' This monster gains % increased defense when health is below 25%. 'Striker ' This monster gains % chance to deal double damage when health is below 25%. 'Strong ' This monster gains % increased defense when health is above 75%. 'Potent '* Double XP when using this monster to fuse. (It’s recommended that you use these particular passive specials as evolution ingredients.) Two Star Passives Two Star (When grouped with two other monsters of the same zodiac…) 'Brawler ' This monster gains % increased attack. 'Defensive ' This monster gains % increased defense. 'Favored ' This monster gains % chance to deal double damage and % increased attack when health is above 75%. (Arguably one of the best two star passives.) 'Guard ' This monster gains % increased defense and % increased recovery when health is above 75%. 'Healer ' This monster gains % increased recovery. 'Precise ' This monster gains % chance to deal double damage. 'Robust ' This monster gains % increased health. 'Scrapper ' This monster gains % increased attack and % increased recovery when health is below 25%. 'Starter ' This monster gains % increased attack and % increased recovery when health is above 75%. 'Survivor ' This monster gains % increased defense and % increased recovery when health is below 25%. 'Underdog ' This monster gains % chance to deal double damage and % increased attack when health is below 25%. 'Charged '* Triple XP when using this monster to fuse. Three Star Passives Three Star (When grouped with three other monsters of the same zodiac…) 'Barbarian ' This monster gains % increased attack and % increased defense. 'Crusader ' This monster gains % increased attack, % increased defense and % increased health. 'Deadly ' This monster gains % increased attack and % chance to deal double damage. 'Defender ' This monster gains % increased defense and % increased health. 'Guardian ' This monster gains % increased defense and % increased recovery. 'Holy ' This monster gains % increased attack and % increased recovery. 'Juggernaut ' This monster gains % increased attack, % increased health and % increased recovery. 'Paladin ' This monster gains % increased health, % increased recovery and % increased defense. 'Savage ' This monster gains % increased attack and % increased health. 'Warrior ' This monster gains % increased attack, % chance to deal double damage and % increased defense. (Arguably the best passive in existence) 'Energized '* Five times the XP when using this monster to fuse. (It is recommended that you these to level up your monsters.) Category:Battle Camp